chbnewerafandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
Here you will find an assorted list of all the characters, past and present/dead or alive, within the server. If you do not see one of your characters listed here, feel free to DM Skuei on discord with the information. Greek Characters Aeolus Angelina Bordeaux Gavin Reed Liam Russo Phineas Greene Amphitrite Aaron Walker Henrique Delphino Idris An’anea Serenity Acker Apate Aldrich Allerton Alexander Thorne Arthur Macht Beatrix Hatheway Eliza Burgon Lorén Ferrari Marionette Klein Sadie O'Neal Aphrodite Abigail Jasmine Alexander Wells Angela Wicker Aurora Locke Katherine Vinci Lazaria Bates Madison Parker Mathias Chwe Maxwell “Paris” Cromwell Mya Cowan Nathan Garrison Nayoung Cowan Oli Falanx Vanessa Rose Apollo Aeron Clover Alina Williams Asbjørn Skjeggestad Basileus Winters Constance Comet Delcan Ledger Floyd Patterson Ian Irving Issac Kessler Jaden Canetta John Smith Juniper Hart Lilith Onin Lux Eilidh Mercy Hart Salvatore Hunter Sofia Astakhova William Alexander Ares Adrastro Mason Blair Corbeau Damien Orkan Esmeralda Jecmenek Franklin Johnson Guy Sennett Katie Wilkes Kyran Jaeger Leon Church Micah Menst Rasmus Ratte Artemis Alexandra Morningdawn Fiora Gracidea Sophia Klein Vespera of Lesbos Asclepius Arjun “AJ” Jandhu Faust Lionheart Jackson Lewis Jax Schuster Luka Popov Wade Guay Athena Adonis Markham Andrew Wise Archibald Ansignar Delta Trewin Harry Campbell Lia Park Nora Neuhäuser Olivia Williams Rey Chrysanth Rilisti Serimos Shiroe Carter Trista Brasher Xiu Paris Demeter Cain Harlock Damien Monroe Emelia Vinci Estelle Ambris Dionysus Alexus Grant Fulio Aster Haniel Malache Kye Nora Lexi Grant Star Beryl Eos Alexa Stanton Azura Hadara Christine O’Conner Eris Beatrix Vanadey Christine Osborne Kameron Jamieson Malka Klein Eros Andrew Rand Ethan Garcia Felix Herrera Isolde Blanchett Stella Eilidh Hades Deacon Johnson Leo Quinn Lucy Dellatraz Parker Carson Robin Miyazaki Harmonia Basil King Ember Noel Maura Strong Hecate Alice Drabek Andrea Piccio Babtistie LeBlanc Colin Reiss Desir Kraft Elio Piccio Homura Weiss Kei Vaust Luke Oakley Matt Nightshade Nathaniel Hawthorn Olivier Blevins Veight Raizar Vemi Kalli Vivienne Hollick Hermes Burns Wilkenson Daniel Kearney Eleanor Burns Hiki Mori Leona Drakwell Mira grant Penguin Escobar Robert Lechner Hephaestus Abraham Reihndt Alexia Walker Brock Smith Cain Cunningham Carson Shinoda Joey Everton Kane Fletcher Keegan Proctor Paz De Bray Roeco Erwin Heracles Drake Hardin Lukas O’Connor Ronan Lockwood Hebe Oliver Wolfe Hypnos Alara Green Anna Taylor Elyot White Nina Benitez Sage Erikson Victor Almeida Iris Brooklyn Harper Tristan Molinari Khione Cassandra Macleod Elias Lockwood Genesis Windwood Hayley Stone Jacobin Albinov Jonathan Symake Leanna Wade Nieva Oakley Zay Alexander Lyssa Caroline Strauss Prudence Smit Melinoe Anastasia Cernea Ash Parker Kris Schifnner Nora Neuhäuser Stanford Sullivan Tavia Belladonna Yui Shirogane Zeena Rose Momu Dane Wellian Nemesis Aiden Johnson Alec Macleod Ark Tenebris Carolina Leising Danica Angelov Nova Hearthstone Nike Alistair Wolf Cara Blaire Jason King Pan Allen Lux Aydan Shepherd Pandia Alqamar King Ellia Hwa Rowen Murphy Simon Kai Persephone Ambrose Rosewood Coran Vishoka Edvard Tuominen Fawn Cadwell Gabriella Sterling Georgia Constantini Gwyneth Bright Poseidon Adrian Summers Alëna Kolyakova Isobel Aylmer March Aspen Rhyden Harris Psyche Briar Liu Conan Kent Evalyn Hunter James Connolly Nico Karolina Thanatos Devin Molenaar Elisa Yael Finnley Aldernight Lucas Olsen Ohlind Lee Ophelia Baudin Tyche Esperanza Gonzales Kendall Vithoulkas Nick Wynn Rogan Tyrone Zeus Acheron Haines Cecelia Blackwell Coraline Rowe Irene Aagaard Roman Characters Apollo Siv Lahti Bacchus . Bellona Lorilynn wood Ceres Jade Dupont Tatianna Félix Victor Gaarland Diana . Jupiter Thomas Roberts Mars . Mercury . Minerva . Neptune . Pluto . Trivia Skye Eastwood Venus Alice Lobe Victoria . Vulcan . Titan Characters Atlas Lucian Cartier Hyperion Kevin Watson Vighar graves Mnemosyne Mitzi Jenkins Oceanus . Phoebe . Rhea . Themis Maeve Valentine Category:Browse Category:Characters